Thick as T'ieves
by Neal C
Summary: In the movieverse Jubilee doesn’t have Logan to be her surrogate father, will a certain cajun thief fit the bill?
1. A Thief in the Nigh

Thick as T'ieves

By Nails

A/N:  Movieverse.  This is a couple years after the events of the movie.  In the movieverse Jubilee doesn't have Logan to be her surrogate father, can someone else fit the bill?  This is the story of how Gambit becomes Jubilee's father-figure.  Jubilee is 16 and Gambit is 25.

Synopsis:  Jubilee needs someone to look up to, someone to be her partner.  Will a Cajun thief fit the bill?  Will their pasts come back to haunt them?  

Part one: A thief in the night

Jubilee shivered and pulled her new yellow trench coat tighter around her body.  She still wasn't used to the cool spring in New York.  In Cally it would be warm on a night in April but not in this god-forsaken state.  She shook her head, trying to dispel the memories of her old life.  It had been tough after her parents had died.  Tougher when she realized she was a mutant.  She had lived on the streets of LA for a while.  Then she had crashed in the mall… and now she was here.

            They said home is where your heart is… Whoever 'they' are.  If so then Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning wasn't home.  Sure, they seemed to care.  They took her in and she had some people she could call friends.  But none of them seemed to really understand her.  Mr. Logan came the closest, he knew what it was like to lose everything and have the drive keep on movin'.  But he spent all his time mooning over Marie.  _So if this isn't my home, where is it?_

            She had just walked into the mansion's garden when something caught her attention.  Something was moving through the garden.  Her street instincts took over and she dove into the shadows behind a bush.  Looking out she saw that it was a man headed stealthily toward the mansion.  

He sprinted lightly from shadow to shadow.  He made no sound; she couldn't hear his footfalls or even the rustling of his beat up brown duster.  Jubilee didn't know who he was or how he got past the Mansion's security but she decided she was going to find out.  She let him pass by the bush she was under and watched as he got a good lead on her.  Then she rolled out from under the shrub silently, this guy wasn't the only one who could sneak around.

She followed as quietly as she could, ducking into the shadows or behind shrubs whenever he paused.  She was behind another looking through the branches when he finally made it to the building proper.  He paused and looked around then started to climb the trellis under Ms. Monroe's window.

_Crap, I can't let him break in._  She ran up to the trellis but it was too late, he was already on the balcony.   It was too late to go and wake up the others so she started to climb.  _I seriously hope they appreciate this, I mean like medal of honor appreciate._

She was almost to the balcony when she heard a tapping sound, a few moments later she heard it again.  Finally she heard the door open and Ms. Monroe's exclamation.  Jubilee stopped climbing and listened.

"By the goddess!  Remy?  What are you doing here?"

"Happy t' see you too Stormy.  De Gambit was in de neighborhood and t'ought to himself, 'I t'ink I'll pay ole Stormy a visit.'  So how ya been girl?"

_Who is this guy?  I guess if Ms. Monroe know him he can't be that bad… Waitaminute!  Stormy!?  _Jubilee fought valiantly to stifle a laugh and did, barely.

"Well you could have visited at a decent hour Remy.  I have students to teach now."  She sounded slightly reproachful, but mostly glad to see an old friend.

There was contrition in his voice. "I know 'Ro, I know.  But I didn't know if you'd be busy if you'd ev'n wanna talk to dis ole Cajun."

"Of course I would want to talk to you.  Why would you think I wouldn't?"

Jubilee could hear him chuckle a little. "Well, it seem like you have a good life here now 'Ro.  I didn't wanna be comin' 'round and messin' t'ings up for ya.  You don' need dis ole t'ief aroun' anymore."

"Remy, how can you say that.  You were my best friend and you still are.  I'll always welcome you.  In fact If I remember correctly I wanted you to come here with me."

"Dat you did.  But I jus' wasn't ready to settle down quite yet."

Jubilee's arms were starting to tire but she didn't want to move and alert the adults to her presence.  _Jeez, would you people hurry up… quit moonin' over each other.  Sheesh._

Just then she heard Ms. Monroe yawn.  "Remy, why don't you go back to whatever fleabag motel you've booked yourself into and pack up your things.  Come back tomorrow and I'll ask Professor Xavier if he will allow you stay here until whatever trouble you're in this time blows over."  

"Oh dat cut deep Stormy.  How you know dat Gambit be in trouble?"

Jubilee felt the silence stretch out and realized that Ms. Monroe apparently believed that she didn't need to comment.

"Okay, okay.  Remy be havin' some troubles, but nut'in' too bad.  Don' t'ink dat I'm hidin' out… It be more like a vacation."

Then Jubilee heard something she hadn't heard before.  Ms. Monroe laughed.  "Of course Remy.  I will be expecting you tomorrow then?"

"Sure t'ing 'Ro."

"Goodnight then Remy."

"Hey, don' I even get a Goodnight kiss?"  He was trying to sound lecherous, but Jubilee could tell he was kidding.

"Most certainly not.  You may hug me however."

Jubilee had to see this, Ms. Monroe never got close to anyone.  Let alone hugged them.  She climbed up until she could just see over the floor of the balcony.  It was then that she first saw the man called Gambit clearly.  He wore a beat up brown duster over some sort of magenta body armor.  His hair blew about in the light breeze.  His had the chiseled face and a charming grin.   But what held her attention were his eyes.  They looked like smoldering coals.  

As he hugged Ms. Monroe those eyes scanned and seemed to land on the spot where she was looking over the balcony.  She let out a small gasp and dropped from view.  _I hope he didn't see me.  Please let him not have seen me.  _

"G'night Stormy. " She heard his voice drift from the balcony.

"Goodnight Remy… Oh and Remy?"

"Oui, Cheri?"

"Don't call me Stormy."

"Oui… Stormy."

Jubilee heard Ms. Monroe laugh again, the sound faded as the door shut.  She heard footsteps moving toward the railing.  _That's my cue, gotta get outta here._  She stared to climb down when she heard something thump against the railing.

"Y'know, it ain't polite to lis'en in on de conversations of others."

_Busted._  Jubilee looked up.  The guy was leaning against the railing with is back to her.  "I'm sorry.  I just saw you sneakin' around and thought I'd follow you."

He chuckled. "Dat was your first mistake.  You don' know me from anyone.  I coulda' killed you."

"Well I wasn't gonna let you break in.  'Sides you didn't know I was following you till you saw me up here.  I coulda got up behind you and…"  
            This time he laughed out loud.  He pulled a cigarette out of a pack in his pocket and lit it.  "Dat was your second mistake.  I knew you was followin' me from de moment you jumped behin' dat first bush."

Jubilee harrumphed at that.  "Yeah well, I thought I shoulda done somethin'."

"Dat's alright p'tite ev'ryone has to learn for dere mistakes.  Now watch out 'cause I'm comin' down."

Jubilee climbed the rest of the way down the trellis and shook the ache out of her arms.  Remy landed softly behind her.  

"Nice to meet you face to face p'tite.  I am called Gambit."  He extended his hand.

Jubilee put out her hand slowly.  "Jubilee."  She was surprised when he took her hand and brought it to his lips.  She started to blush furiously.

"So what was you doin' out so late dat you saw ole Gambit sneakin' in?"

Jubilee shrugged, the blush forgotten.  "Thinking.  Tryin' to clear my head, forget some stuff."

Gambit saw a change in her then.  She looked a lot older than she was… run down by the world.  He knew that feeling.

The older man nodded.  "Gambit know a lot about dat." He looked up at the stars. "A lot about dat." 

For a moment, as Jubilee watched, his eyes lost their humor and looked older, harder… worn out.  She knew that look.  But just as quickly as it came the moment was gone.

"Well, Gambit t'ink dat he should be goin'." 

"Yeah, I should probably get to bed.  Are you coming back tomorrow?"

He nodded.  "Yeah, I t'ink dat I might."

"Good!  I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
He nodded and smiled. "It be a date p'tite."  With that he flicked his cigarette away and turned and walked off.  

Jubilee stood and watched him disappear into the darkness.  She sighed, feeling acutely alone again.  She shivered and pulled her trench coat tighter around her body.  Grumbling about the cold, she returned to her walk.

To be continued…

I really wanna know what you guys think so email me at Nails_C@punkhardcore.net


	2. A Long Walk

Part Two:  A Long Walk

The man known to the world at large as Gambit stood outside the gates of Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning.  He folded his arms, still unused to the coolness of spring in the north.  He strode up to the gate and wondered, not for the first time, why he had actually come here.  

He had to admit that it had been good to see 'Ro again.  He hadn't seen her since they had parted ways, right here outside this gate.  It had taken him a while to get over that and to get used to being alone again.  But he had chalked it up to Cest La Vie and carried on.  Like always.

"Nut'in' can keep ole Remy down." He said.  But there was no conviction behind the words.

He pushed the button on the call box and waited for a reply.

A gruff voice issued from the box. "Whaddaya want?"  
            Gambit raised an eyebrow.  _What kind 'o people is 'Ro workin' wit'?_

"I'm here t' see Ms. Monroe.  Tell her it be Gambit."

"Hold on."

He stepped back and waited.  Finally the great wrought iron gates started to roll back.  He hefted the old duffel bag that held all his belongings and started the long walk up the driveway.  

'Ro was waiting for him at the front door.

"G'mornin' Stormy."

"I told you… Never mind.  Good morning Remy.  Come in.  The professor would like to speak with you." She motioned for him to step inside.

He smiled and stepped inside.  "Point de way 'Ro."

She shook her head.  "This way." 

He followed her through the large hallways and rooms.  She named off the rooms as the passed them and he internalized the information.  He caught himself looking at small, easily removed items.  He shook his head to clear the thoughts of theft.  _Merde.  Ten minutes an' I'm casin' de joint.  I been stealin' too long._

"And this is the professor's office.  Remy?  Remy are you listening?"

"Huh?  Oh.  Of course I'm lis'nen' 'Ro.  You said dat dis be de professor's office." He flashed his most charming smile.  
"Would you quit looking around like a child in a candy store?  I suppose I'll have to count the silverware after you leave."  She smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Ha. Ha.  Dat not funny chere… You know you gonna have to count de silverware." His hand snaked out and caught hers and with a practiced suaveness he brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.  "I might also steal some hearts while I'm at it."

"You are incorrigible." She smiled as she removed her hand from his.  "Now let us go in.  The professor is expecting us."

*****

A few hours later He was walking around the mansion grounds.  Smoke drifted lazily from the cigarette that was dangling from the corner of his mouth.  The   professor had made him a good offer and had given him as long as he wanted to think about it.  He could stay here and he didn't have to teach, he just had to help save the world on occasion.  

"Hmm.  Never t'ought I'd be de type to be savin' de world."  He mused to himself as he walked toward the pond at the edge of the property.  _Dis place has everythin'.  Got a lot 'o kiddies though._

Not that the children bothered him.  Far from it.  They reminded him of his youth in New Orleans, the adopted child of Jean Luc LeBeau.  He'd had some great carefree days in the big easy.  But all that had ended… _Non.  I ain't gonna t'ink about it._

He crested the hill before the pond and took in the scene.  It was deserted.  The water was still too cold to be swimming or anything and it was too far out of the way to be on the jogging circuit.  He glanced around again and spotted a dot of bright yellow at the foot of an old oak tree.  _Not quite deserted._

  He moved quietly up behind the girl sitting under the tree.  A smile came to his face when he realized it was Jubilee.  But something was wrong.  Most of the other children seemed happy to be here, but not her.  She sat cross-legged and stared out at the pond.  A small ball of light slowly wound its way around her hands.  She looked much older than she was.

"G'aftanoon p'tite."  He said, putting on his charming smile.

The girl jumped, let out a small cry and spun around, throwing the little blue ball.  He hit the dirt and it burst behind him with a sound reminiscent of fireworks.  Then she realized who he was.

"Geez.  I'm sorry Gambit." She held out a hand to help him up.

"Non.  It alright p'tite." He said, chuckling. "I shoulda known better den to spook ya."

"So watcha doin way out here Gambit?"  All of a sudden she was back to being young and bubbly.

"Gambit was jus' about to ask you de same t'ing."  

She looked sheepish. "Oh, you know.  Thinkin'…"  
                        "Trying to f'get some t'ings?"

 She shrugged. "So when did you get here?"

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic.  "Dis mornin'."

She nodded. "Cool… Uh, so how long are ya stayin'?"

He shrugged.  "Don' know.  Could be a couple weeks, could be longer."

"So the prof. offered you a job as a teacher?"

"Not 'xactly."

"Oh…"  The silence strung out until he had to say something.  __

"Dem was some nice fireworks." He grinned.

She shrugged. "I guess.  Not as cool as controlling the weather or something though."

Gambit looked around to see if anyone was watching.  __

"You wanna see a card trick?  It's a good one."

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-leez.  Don't you think I'm a bit old for parlor tricks."  
                        He just chuckled.  "I don' t'ink so.  No one's ever to old for dis trick."  He flicked his wrist and a card appeared in his hand.

"Impressive." She said, dryly.  But there was an edge of humor there.

"Dat not de trick, p'tite."  Suddenly the card started to glow.  Soon there was a red haze surrounding it.  "Watch de pond."

She nodded and he flung the card toward the center of the pond.  As soon as it his the surface of the water it exploded, sending a column of water high in the air.  The water came down soaking the Cajun and the mall-rat.

"Dat was de trick."  He smiled.

Jubilee looked at him, wanting to be pissed.  But when she saw the mischievous smile on his face all she could do was laugh.  As son as she started laughing he did too.  

"That was some trick Gumbo." She said between laughing jags.

"I tol' you it was a good one.  Wait a minute… Gumbo?"

She shrugged.  "Sounded good at the time."

He sighed, that was a name that would stick.  "Jus' don' call me dat aroun' anyone else."

"Sure thing Gumbo."

He shook his head, grinning. "C'mon Jubes, lets go get us some dry clothes."

He started toward the mansion and she followed.  This time the walk to the mansion didn't seem so long.

*****

Storm watched the two from her vantage point, riding the winds.  It was good that Remy had found Jubilee.  They could really help each other.  They could connect the way she had connected with him years before.  She shook her head.  She could no longer feel that connection.  She had been living a straight life for too long.  He was certainly still her friend, but no longer her partner.  Now he was something else… but what?


End file.
